I'm Sorry
by PyroPain666
Summary: PG-13 because it is. After the long years of waiting, Kaiba has finally done it. Now he is just a command away from winning a duel against Yugi. But can one little brother change everything?


I'm Sorry

There Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou stood. Darkness swirling around. The essience of the Shadow Releam made Yugi's body tremble. With only 100 life points, no monsters, and Kaiba's turn, it seemed all over.

"So Yugi? How dos it feel? To know that you will die the fate of a loser? The feeling that you weren't good enough when you were on top? How does it feel to be struck down by your own opponent?" Seto called from the other side of the field, holding up the millenium rod.

Yugi looked around. If Kaiba got one more attack on him, he would surely lose. Lose the duel, and his mind. Yugi just had to try again and get to him. "Kaiba! You can't do this! Lives are at stack! It's too dangerous!"

Kaiba only chuckled as he drew his card. "Dangerous Yugi? Maybe for you, if you can't the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon on my side of the field and the fact that there are no monsters on your side of the field."

Sweat dripped down Yugi's face. 'What are we gonna do Yami? Kaiba has completely lost it, and if we lose the duel...'

'I know Yugi, but we must keep trying before he attacks.' Yugi nodded and turned to Kaiba once more. "Kaiba! Please! Hear me out!"

"Never! Now I attivate the magic card, Monster Reborn, to reborn my sacraficed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A blue dragon with three heads appeared on the field next to the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Now! My two dragons! Attack..."

"NO!" Kaiba stopped. Both Yugi and Kaiba turned to see a little boy with long black hair run onto the middle of the field. "Seto! You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will!" Kaiba threatened, gritting his teeth. "No Seto! You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"What about all that talk about hating me?"

/Flashback/

"Mokuba? What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba asked, walking into Mokuba's room. Mokuba was stuffing his stuff into one bag. He had an angry look on his face. He turned around to face Kaiba, he glared. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What do you think your doing?"

"Leaving! And I'm never coming back! I never wanna see your ugly face again!" At this, Kaiba got angry. "You can't just leave!"

"Wanna bet?" Mokuba flipped his backpack, over, and onto his back. He headed for his door. Kaiba grabbed him hard by the arm. "Your not leaving."

"Yes I am!" Mokuba punched off Kaiba's arm. "You'll never make it out there!" Kaiba yelled angrily. Mokuba ran out of the room. "I hate you!" He screamed, slamming the door behind him.

/End Flashback/

"Seto! I'm sorry for what I said! I just couldn't help that you didn't care about me!" Seto put down his finger that pointed at Mokuba. He looked down. "I did use to care about you Mokuba. I use to... before you hated me."

Mokuba seemed in complete shock at what he had done. Kaiba looked up again, his face burning with revenge, "But now I shall have the revenge I have wanted for years now! Weather I destroy you with Yugi or not!" Kaiba yelled, pointing his finger straight ahead.

"Now! Go my beasts! Attack Yugi directly! Destroy him!" The two dragons flew towards Yugi. Their mouths opened, readying a blast that would destroy Yugi for good. "NO!" Mokuba ran in front of Yugi as the dragons blasts were shot.

Mokuba was thrown backwards onto the ground. "Mokuba!" Yugi yelled, running over to him. Mokuba was quiet. "Mokuba? Mokuba are you ok?" Yugi asked, shaking him. Mokuba didn't stir at all. He was dead silent.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. He turned to Kaiba, still by Mokuba's side. "How could you Kaiba?! He was your little brother! He loved you!"

Kaiba was silent. As if a dragon had fired at him to. Fired right at his own heart. Somehow he couldn't stand himself for hurting his little brother. This was it. What was he suppose to do? Get his revenge? Or help his little brother?

This was the moment Kaiba had dreamed about every day since Yugi had beat him so long ago. He had tried so many times, in so many ways, and this was it. How could he just give all that up?

Mokuba, he only little brother. His only living relative. Mokuba had always been on his side, through think and thin. He had saved him from complete darkness, and from the virtual world. It was all Kaiba before himself, how could he just fail him just for a victory?

"Kaiba! You have to help him!" Yugi called, trying to awaken Mokuba. He wouldn't stir. This was it. Kaiba had to choose. Mokuba? Or victory?

Kaiba ran from the battle field over to Mokuba. Tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Mokuba... I'm sorry!"

Ok, that was a story. My first ever. My little sister kinda gave me the idea. This is for my only friend, Kura. Anyway. Review.

PyRo


End file.
